Had me at Hello
by Myunghae Hyun
Summary: Ever since Alexy and his twin brother Armin moved to the city Alexy has wanted one thing a boyfriend. He has already come out of the closet at school but will he find some one? A boy that used to go there has returned and Alexy develops a crush on this boy. Does the boy share these feelings or will Armin beat someone up for breaking Alexy's heart? Find out here!


It was a normal day at Sweet Amoris High Alexy came to school with his brother, like always. He was still new in town so he didn't know hardly anyone. Armin's girlfriend, Haruhi Fujioka, had already said she thinks of them as her own personal 'Hikaru and Kaoru', two of her friends that we're identical twins at her old school Ouran Academy. But there was one thing he wanted in this new town. "Really Alexy a boyfriend?" Armin said sounding surprised at what his twin brother said "why do you want one anyway?" "Because Armin it seems everyone in town has one but me!" Alexy said as they arrived at the school.

"Well I gotta get to class" Armin said as he got his stuff from his locker "Later bro" Armin left Alexy in the hall. Alexy looked at his watch and saw what time it was "OH NO I'M GONNA BE LATE TO CLASS!" Alexy hurried and got his stuff from his locker and started running to class when he ran into someone and made both of them fall on the floor. "Ouch, I'm really sorry about that." Alexy said as he sat up. "Don't worry I'm alright but are you ok?" the boy Alexy ran into said as he gave him his hand.

Alexy looked at the boys hand and then looked at the boy and automatically fell in love with him and then took his hand. The boy helped him up "There ya go, oh by the way what's your name? I've never seen you before." Alexy was brought out of his daze and answered "Huh oh sorry, I'm Alexy. And what's your name?" The boy looked at him and said "Name's Kentin." He said with a wink which mad Alexy blush deeply. Then they heard the bell ring so they walked to class together.

Alexy could not stop thinking about the guy he just met all day. Class had ended for the day but there was still time left before the bell to leave rang and Miki saw the expression on Alexy's face and couldn't help but bother him "oooh somebody's in loooove." She startled Alexy "H-How did you know that, Miki?" Alexy blushed "I know because I make that very same face after I've met a superhot guy, now tell me what his name is?" Miki said as she sat next to Alexy. "Well if you must know his name is Kentin Anderson. He looked like He just got back from military school yet he's so sweet." Alexy told Miki as he smiled and blushed as he thought of Kentin. "Whoa wait Kentin Anderson, he used to be head over heels for me but I do have to admit he is sweet." Miki said very surprised to hear Ken, the nerdy boy who stalked her and followed her to Sweet Amoris High, was now back from Military School she couldn't believe it. "Plus he even walked me to class this morning. That was super sweet." Alexy said right as the bell rang.

Miki and Alexy left for Glee club and Alexy was chatting with Miki not watching where he was going and bumped into someone again and fell to the ground. "Alexy! Are you okay?" Miki seemed worried. The guy Alexy bumped into then said "We've gotta stop bumping into each other like this." Kentin laughed Alexy looked up and saw it was Kentin and blushed "Miki it's been so long nice to see you again." Kentin said to Miki. "Yeah Ken welcome back! Why didn't u tell me you were coming back?" Miki said with a smile "Um Miki I kind of go by Kentin now, Ken is just a little childish." Kentin said to Miki. "Oh, well that's alright I pretty much always called u Kentin-san at Seiyo Middle School. So I'm fine with it." Miki giggled. Kentin then looked at Alexy who was still blushing quite a bit. "Alexy you ok there?" Kentin said and startled Alexy. "H-Huh? O-Oh um y-yeah." Alexy said and smiled at Kentin. "So I heard you kissed Amber out of revenge haha" Miki Said changing the subject "Yeah you should have seen the look on her face it was priceless." Kentin said to Miki and laughed "Guys, get in here if you all wanna know the theme for this week." Mr. Faraize said telling us to get in the chorus room "I'm gonna go in." Miki said and went into the chorus room and left Kentin and Alexy alone in the hall. "Hey, Alexy?" Kentin asked Alexy "Y-Yes what is it?" Alexy was wondering nervously. "Would you like to hang out after Glee club and get some dinner?" Kentin asked Alexy out on a date. Alexy blushed and thought to himself _Is this really happening? Is Kentin asking me out on a date what do I say. _"U-Uh sure thing ." Alexy said before walking into the chorus room. Kentin followed.

"Alright everyone this week's theme is….." Mr. Faraize started to say then turned to the marker bored to write the theme on it "First Love?" Castiel asked "Well love in general." Mr. Faraize said to the Class with excitement "Meaning you will have to think of a song that describes the way you feel for your crush or your BF or GF." Deborah and Dakota looked at each other and smiled "Mr. Faraize me and Dakota have a song ready" Deborah said with enthusiasm. Mr. Faraize nodded and sat down. Li and Dakota have been dating for a while now since Hana dumped him. Li and Dakota came down and started to sing the song called L.O.V.E by Frank Sinatra. After that Mr. Faraize dismissed Glee club "Armin, I'm gonna be home a little late tonight ok?" Alexy said to his twin. "Alright, Alexy. But where are you gonna ne cause you know Mom and dad will ask me where you're at tonight." Armin said as a reply. Alexy looked behind his brother at Kentin who was standing in the door way waiting for Alexy. Armin looked behind himself and saw Alexy was looking at Kentin Anderson from 3rd block "Ah now I see you have a date tonight. My Bro's got himself a boyfriend now." Armin gave Alexy a high five "Its not like that Armin he just wanted to hang out" Armin looked at his twin brother then at Kentin and back at Alexy "Well u know what I'll do if that guy breaks your heart, he's going down." Then a girl with short brown hair came over to Armin. "Oh Haruhi hey are you ready to go?" Armin asked her "Yup, Let's go to your place Armin." Armin walked out of the room with Haruhi, as him and Haruhi walked passed Kentin, Armin glared at Kentin and Armin said to him "Make Alexy cry and your dead." which sent a chill down Kentin's spine. And Alexy walked over to Kentin and they went to they're date.

They went to a restaurant to eat and then they went to the park. "So you went to Sweet Amoris before you got sent to Military school?" Alexy asked Kentin as he sat down on a bench in the park "Yup that's right. I basically went there to follow a girl I was super obsessed with." Kentin said and it made Alexy laugh a little bit. It also made him a bit sad 'cause he had a feeling that it wasn't a date since he said he went to Sweet Amoris to follow a girl. _This can't be a date. What were you thinking Alexy? Your gay and he's not it's so obvious that he likes girls and not guys. _Just as tears started to fill Alexy's eyes, Kentin snapped Alexy out of his thoughts "Hey look at the moon tonight, Alexy!" Kentin said as he pointed up to the moon then looked at Alexy. "Y-Yeah it sure is beautiful tonight." Alexy said as a tear fell from his eye which Kentin noticed. "Alexy are you alright?" he said to Alexy. Alexy turned his head and looked at Kentin and said "I-I'm ok its just….." Alexy started to say "Just what Alexy?" Kentin looked worried talked to Alexy's brother in 3rd block that day and he told Kentin that his brother was gay and that if any guy made his brother cry it wouldn't be pretty when he was done with that guy. "Just…just….just…..I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" Alexy shouted as he started to put his face into his hands and cried. Kentin was even more worried now Armin was really gonna kill him. "Alexy stop crying. Why do you think you're an idiot?" Kentin asked Alexy "I'm an idiot for thinking this was a date….."Alexy said as he was starting to stand up like was about to leave "it's obvious that you like girls, ok I get it." Alexy, still crying, started to walk away from Kentin. "So I'll just go so I can sto-" Alexy was cut off by Kentin grabbing his wrist and kissing him. "I know your gay, Alexy." Kentin said smiling at a flustered Alexy. "Why do you think I asked you out tonight and joined Glee club?" Alexy still was super flustered by the kiss. Kentin put his hand on Alexy's cheek "I did it so I could be with you, Alexy." Kentin said as he wiped away Alexy's tears with his thumb and kissed Alexy once more. This time Alexy reacted in a different way. Alexy closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kentin's neck and kissed Kentin returning Kentin's feelings for him. Alexy decided to give Armin a call. But there was no answer. "He's probably playing one of his new video games he got today it's called Alfheim Online." Alexy said looking at Kentin. "Oh is that the new version of Sword Art Online?" Kentin sounded excited. "Yeah he's one of the survivors of the game." Alexy said laughing as he was watching a hyper Kentin.

The next day was a normal day at school like any other Amber was preppy version of Quinn Fabrey as usual with her Santana and Brittney side-kicks aka Li and Charlotte. Mr. Farazie's class was normal except for seeing Castiel and Nathaniel sitting together and not trying to kill each other surprisingly. Alexy walked down the hall chatting with Miki and Violette his two best friends in the whole world. Then Glee Club started. Nina attended that's weird _maybe Lys invited her. _I thought, but her and Asuna sang 'The Boy Is Mine' by Brandie and Monica. Everyone could tell it was about Lysander because that's who the both liked. Then Nathaniel and Castiel went up and sang 'Don't go breaking my heart'. Then it was Alexy's turn to sing he didn't know what to sing he hadn't thought of anything to be honest he forgot about the project because of Kentin asking him out then he remembered that moment he first met Kentin and he said 'hello' he knew Kentin was the one for him. Alexy stands up and walks up, looks at every one and starts to sing 'Had me at Hello' by Luke Benward. He dedicated the song to Kentin his one true love. Though everyone was still puzzled at why Nathaniel and Castiel sang together. "What? We're back together." Nathaniel said with a smile as he laid his head on Castiel's shoulder. "YEAH GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" Castiel said in anger as he glared at everyone in the room then put his arm around Nathaniel. It had been the best day for Alexy ever I can't believe I finally have a boyfriend and one not as a joke one that actually loves me. Alexy felt something take his hand he looked up and it was Kentin which made Alexy smile Yeah best day ever. Alexy finally felt loved by someone and he was happy about it.


End file.
